The present invention relates to new 2-arylimidazopyridines.
Some 2-arylimidazopyridines are known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,305,339. Similar compounds are also described in the Soviet Union Patent No. 566,842, for example those which correspond to formula Ib below, but wherein a phenyl or a p-methoxyphenyl group is present instead of Ar. Furthermore, 2-o-hydroxyphenylimidazo(4,5-c)-pyridine is known from J. Het. Chem., volume 17, pages 1,757-1,760 (1980).